To Trust a Villian
by RightToRemainSilent
Summary: Violet's marrying Olaf, but there's no cover up - the wedding's very real and very obvious. Is she doing the right thing, or will her decision come back to haunt her? :Songfic - The Bad Beginning. I own nothing, storywise or songwise:


_**To Trust a Villian**_

**This is my first FanFic based on a book, so I hope it turns out okay. This fits into The Bad Beginning, and is an alternate **

**storyline. What if Violet had agreed to marrying Olaf and gone through with it, if he had said he wouldn't kill her siblings? What if they**

**had never gone to Justice Strauss, and never had a play? What if the whole wedding was very real and very obvious? **

**This is a Songfic, the song being 'Frozen' by Within Temptation. I just found the lyrics rather fitting, is all, and was thinking of ideas **

**while listening to it.**

**I'm a big fan of the books, so I can only hope I haven't made a complete mess of Snicket's work!**

*********

_I can't feel my senses,_

_I just feel the cold._

_All colours seem to fade away,_

_I can't reach my soul…_

Violet bit her lip and reached out, fingers gently caressing the dusty glass of the ancient mirror. She hadn't changed, but she had a horrible feeling of guilt weighing down on her, almost as if the mirror knew that this was a bad idea. But if this was what it took to stop the death of her siblings, she would do it a million times over.

Count Olaf had been convinced to edit his plan somewhat, a term which here means "not only marry Violet, but keep her brother and sister alive too, as opposed to his earlier plan of killing them". Violet had been to blame for this change of heart, and he had complied far quicker than they had expected. She was almost shocked when he had agreed, but she wouldn't allow herself to be completely taken in just yet. After all, how many times had the Count fooled them into his sickening schemes?

_I would stop running,_

_If I knew there was a chance._

_It tears me apart,_

_To sacrifice it all,_

_But I'm forced to let go…_

She swallowed hard, and fiercely forbade the tears that were threatening to pool over her lids to fall. Violet had to remind herself, time after time, that this was all for the good of her siblings. If she didn't marry the wretched man he would simply continue to hound them, following them around the world until they could run no more. Surely it was better if she just gave in, married him, and gave him the key to their fortune? Klaus had thought the idea was mad, but he was simply trying to stop her making a mistake. But she knew, as she smoothed the lace of her dress, this was the end of the mistakes. There would be no more after this, not if she could help it.

Sunny and her brother had both tried to talk her out of it, but she had told them repeatedly that if it secured their safety and got Count Olaf off their backs – a phrase which here means "left them alone" – it was worth it. Anything would be worth that.

_Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you._

_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you,_

_You say that I am frozen, but what can I do?_

There was a faint knock on the door of the bedroom, and then Klaus pushed it open. His face was grim; sadness and concern mixing with anger and frustration in his eyes.

"Violet, you can't do this! You can't marry him!"

She turned away from the mirror, her voice gentle. "Klaus, please. Mom and dad made me promise to look after you, and—"

"This isn't looking after us, Violet! We could… we could escape, or go and tell Justice Strauss! Please don't marry him. There has to be another way."

Oh how she wished his words were true, that they could just run away or tell Justice Strauss and have their troubles go away. But the fate of her siblings – especially little Sunny, rested on her shoulders.

"They made me promise, Klaus. They made me promise that I would look after you both, and this is the only way to make sure he doesn't…" She trailed off, her voice cracking as the sentence left her lips. Klaus came further into the room, wrapping his arms around her.

"Be careful Violet. He has to be planning something, you know it!"

She hugged him back, and closed her eyes tightly. "He might not be. We're just giving him the money. It's what he wants, right?"

Klaus drew back and sniffed, wiping his eyes. Violet looked in the mirror again, adjusting her veil and pulling at the dress, straightening the creases.

_I can feel your sorrow,_

_You won't forgive me,_

_But I know you'll be all right…_

As they stood in the master bedroom in Count Olaf's neglected home, and Violet surveyed her appearance, she was filled with the total absurdity of the whole thing. She was fourteen! She shouldn't be getting married. But then again, she shouldn't be trading her freedom for the lives of her siblings. She shouldn't be living with Count Olaf in the first place.

"Preocupación, Vi?" asked Sunny as she crawled into the room, which probably meant something along the lines of 'Is this the appropriate time to start fretting?'. Klaus bent down and scooped her up, her tiny frame curled into his arms. Violet shook her head.

"No Sunny, there's no need to be worried. You're going to be very safe after this, okay?" She could only hope her words rang true. Her sister, even at that young age, did not look convinced.

"Orphans? We have to get to the church! _Orphans!_" The raspy tones of their adoptive parent resonated around the house. Violet swallowed hard, and knotted her fingers tightly together. She shared a silent glance with her brother, and then he was gone, disappearing down the stairs with Sunny. Violet was left, standing in front of the mirror and staring at her reflection.

Now, she could only hope that Olaf would stay true to his word, and not dispatch of her siblings once she had signed the marriage document. She could only hope that he hadn't lied. She was terrified now, terrified that the villain they had been suspicious about even since they met him was now the only person she could trust.

_Everything will slip away,_

_Shattered pieces will remain._

_When memories fade into emptiness._

_Only time will tell its tale, if it all has been in vain…_

Violet began to walk from the mirror, and out into the dingy corridor. Slowly, almost gliding, she moved towards the stairs. She began the descent to the hallway, her mind numb. Klaus was staring up at her, his expression anxious. Sunny, still in his arms, had hidden her face in his shoulder. And Count Olaf, his wedding outfit elaborate and ridiculous, stood at the foot of the stairs, triumphant.

"This time tomorrow, Orphans, your fortune will be mine, and you," He gestured to the eldest Baudelaire, "Will be my Countess!" He said, his voice filled with glee at the prospect. The last of his troupe of henchmen were filtering out into the street and into his car, ready to drive off to the Cheery Chapel. Violet hugged herself as he steered her roughly towards the door, and pulled her brother along with a filthy hand. She heard Sunny whimper.

_I can't feel my senses,_

_I just feel the cold…_

Violet felt her eyes prick again, and this time she did nothing to stop the tears. As she got into the car, one of the White Faced Women scowled and slapped her wrist.

"Don't cry, girl! You're ruining your makeup! Olaf wants you looking perfect for the ceremony."

As they tutted over her conduct, she couldn't help but feel even more helpless than she did when they were floundering for ideas to save themselves. Now they were safe, and Olaf was getting what he wanted, she felt even more vulnerable. Would he really keep them around after the wedding? Or would he take the fortune and murder them all, as he had threatened on numerous occasions? Violet sighed wearily. _I guess we'll find out. _

And as the last troupe member piled into the car, Olaf stepped hard on the accelerator, speeding them off towards the church and the beginning of what could be the biggest mistake of Violet Baudelaire's life.

_Frozen, _

_What can I do?_

_Frozen…_

_Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you._

_When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you,_

_You say that I am frozen, frozen._

**_*****_**

**_Well there you have it, my first bookbased Fanfic! I don't have any plans to continue this - it being _**

**_a SongFic - but if anyone's interested in seeing what happens if it's continued as a bogstandard fanfic, I might consider it._**

**_R+R please, everything but meaningless flaming welcomed._**

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you found it... is entertaining the right word? Probably not, but hey ho._**

**_:Symph:_**


End file.
